1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to stands for solar collectors, and refers more specifically to a frame adapted to be secured to a solar collector, an end cap secured to the frame which is adapted to be sleeved over one end of a post for supporting the solar collector, and means for securing the frame to the post in spaced relation to the end cap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, stands for solar collectors and the like have sometimes included members adapted to be sleeved over a mounting post for securing the solar collectors in place. Such prior members have extended substantially the entire exposed length of the mounting post. Such structure has necessitated the lifting of the solar collectors substantially as high as the mounting post therefor before the cylindrical members of the collector stand are sleeved over the post. Such installation is extremely difficult or impossible without heavy equipment and/or a plurality of workmen when dealing with large solar collectors and/or during windy periods. At any time, such collector stands require the expending of more time and energy to install solar collectors on a mounting post than is necessary.